Kurapika x Tribu Kuruta x Leorio
by Shin Black
Summary: La tribu Kuruta vuelve a Surgir, Leorio le dirá a Kurapika que su tribu, no a muerto. [Mpreg] Yaoi [LeorioxKurapika y más tarde KilluaxGon]CHAP 3! ACTUALICE LUEGO DE AÑOS xD
1. Chapter 1

**Kurapika x Tribu Kuruta x Leorio**

**Atención** Ultimo Mpreg que hago (Creo xD)

**Sumario** La tribu Kuruta vuelve a Surgir, Leorio le dirá a Kurapika que su tribu, no a muerto.

**Capitulo 1****: Nuestra Pequeña GRAN tribu.**

Cuanto tiempo pasó desde el día que decidió tomar el examen para cazador. ¿Cuánto? Tres años, tres largos años en los cuales su ira había crecido **"La araña"** decía cada vez que podía en un suspiro recordando como esa gente había masacrado a su tribu, la tribu Kuruta, que ya nunca vería en su esplendor como en aquella época lejana.

Aun hoy les costaba mirar a los pequeños a la cara. ¿Por qué la vergüenza Kurapika¿Por qué tanto miedo de ver a tu propios hijos a la cara? Por eso mismo. El odio le había llenado los ojos, tal así que ni siquiera a sus propios vástagos era capaz de mirarle calidamente. ¿Y eso por qué Kurapika? Porque fui tan débil.

Aun a pesar de mi odio me enamore de Leorio y hasta salio un verso de eso ¬¬. En fin, nunca pensé que alguien como yo, tan racional y lógico podría enamorarse de alguien tan estúpido como Leorio. Aun así, el le da a nuestros hijos, lo que yo no le doy….

….Una sonrisa calida….

….Una mirada llena de amor….

…..Palabras dulces para que duerma.

¿Tanto me cuesta? Es acaso que debo esperar hasta vencer al Genei Ryodan para amar a mi familia….No…….no quiero! No debo! No deseo eso!

-"Kurapika?"- Me dice una voz a mi espalda.

-"Leorio!"- digo aun sin voltearme.

-"Kurapika, te sucede algo, te veo muy extraño"

-"Pues cómprate lentes"

-"No hablo de eso, pero si te pones en esa pose, BIEN!"

-"BIEN!"

Minutos de silencio donde vi a mis pequeños hijos jugando con unas cucharas. Suspire, apenas iban a cumplir 1 año la próxima semana, pero aun así, eran muy inteligentes, igual que el mismo.

-"Oye Kurapika, lo siento, pero de verdad estoy preocupado por ti"- Dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-"No te preocupes Leorio"-Lo abrazo-"Solo pienso en mi tribu…….no volverá más, los Kuruta no volverán"

-"Mmm creo que ya volvieron"

-"Eh?"

-"Ahí esta tu tribu" – Me dice Leorio señalando algo, lo veo, es mis niños jugando y Sonrio- "Nuestra pequeña Gran tribu"

Mis Hijos eran mi tribu. Mi pequeño Lyan y mi pequeño Pietro, era la respuesta a mis insistentes preguntas……..

…….Mi pequeña GRAN tribu……

------------------

**Nota:** Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer fic de Hunter x Hunter. Espero que les haya gustado y le hice algunas modificaciones n.nU. A partir del próximo capitulo, todo pasara antes de que Kurapika de a luz a los gemelos. CHAUCHAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**** Conflicto Pre-matrimonial.**

**----HACE 2 AÑOS ATRÁS ---**

**Isla Ballena**

-"Killua?"

-"Dime Gon"- Killua estaba sentado, pescando con la caña de Gon.

-"Hace mucho que no veo a Kurapika y Leorio"

-"Si, yo tampoco los veo porque estoy encerrado en esta isla ¬¬"

-"Jajaja Killua, eres tan gracioso!"

-"Si claro, en fin, que tal si vamos a tu casa, tal vez le mando una carta a tu tía Mito-san"

-Claro! VAMOS!"- se va corriendo junto a Killua a la casa donde Vivian junto a Mito-san y la abuela.

**Casa de Gon**

-"MITO-SAN!"- Gon corría hacia su tía.

-"Gon? Como les fue?"

-"Bien Mito-san n.n por cierto, te llego una carta de Kurapika en estos días que me ausente para pescar?"

-"Mmm creo que si llego una carta para ustedes"- le extiende una carta.

-"Mira Killua, es de Kurapika"

-"Lo leíste o lo adivinaste?"

-"Lo leí n.n"

-"Sabes leer o.o"

-"¬¬ no responderé eso"

**Más tarde.**

Killua y Gon ya estaban en el en la ciudad donde Leorio y Kurapika los habían citado, junto a Mito, ya que ella quería conocer el lugar y también a los amigos de Gon.

-"Estas seguro que era aquí Gon?"- Dice Killua mirando un mapa.

-"Seguro nOn"

-"No confió en ti Gon ¬¬"

-"Hoy estas Malo T-T"

-"Lo siento Gon -.-"

-"nOn"

-"Niños, no son ellos sus amigos"- Dice Mito señalando a un rubio y un moreno de traje.

-"Si! KURAPIKA! LEORIO!"

Gon se acerca y abraza a sus amigos, lo que no noto era la ENORME (ejem) ENORME panza de Kurapika….pero no era una GRAN panza, más bien una de unos 4 meses.

-"Gon?"- dice Killua notando la panza y aun en estado de Shock.

-"Que bien se ven chicos nOn me alegra que les haya ido bien, Leorio, sigues estudiando no? Cuantos años te faltan para recibirte"

-"Gon"

-"Kurapika, tu sigues trabajando para esas personas no?"

-"GON!"

-"Que Killua?"

-"Ven…..con permiso"- se aleja de los chicos arrastrando a Gon-"No vez que Kurapika esta…….emmmmm…..medio, diferente"

-"Diferente?"

-"Si, míralo"

-"o.o Yo lo veo como siempre"

-"Eso porque le vez la cara ¬¬ fíjate en la panza"

-"oooh"

-"Lo viste"

-"Si, como no me di cuenta!"

-"Entonces ve y pregúntale"

-"Crees que se moleste si le pregunto"

-"No, es Kurapika"

Gon se le acerca señalándole la panza y le dice….

-"Es nuevo el traje"

PUM! Caída a lo anime.

-"Si jejeje n.nU"

-"GON IDIOTA! HABLABA DE LA BARRIGOTA!"

-" ¬¬ No me grites!"

-"Que barrigota ¬¬"

-"Emmm Jejejeje nada n.nU hablaba de tu pancita"

-"o.oU ah! Si!...veras……yo, estoy en espera u/u"

-"EEEEEEH?"

**Dos horas luego.**

-"Como?"- pregunta Killua.

-"Te lo explicare"- habré la boca por primera vez Leorio-"Vera, la tribu Kuruta es hermafrodita, tanto los hombres como mujeres pueden tener hijos!"

-"Y tu aprovechaste no? ¬O¬"

-"Una de las únicas maneras que Kurapika pare de trabajar y se case conmigo era esa -.-U"

-"FELICIDADES! Y que será? Niño o niña?"

-"Seran gemelos"

-"Gemelos o gemelas?"

-" ¬¬" – mirada a Gon.

-"Que?"

-"Bueno chicos, los invitamos a Comer!"- Dijo Leorio muy entusiasta.

-"SIIII!"

**Restaurante**

-"Mmm quiero esto y esto, un poco de esto con esto"- decía, más bien pedía Gon.

-"Gon, pareces condenado a muerte ¬¬"- Dice Killua.

-"Es que es la primera vez que estoy en un restoran tan lindo, TU NUNCA ME LLEVAS A NINGUN LADO!"

-"Es que Gon, tu nunca quieres ir a ningun lado"

-"Chicos, n.n tranquilos"- Dice Kurapika comiendo su plato (Se estaba comiendo el plato?) ¬¬ la comida de su plato (ah!)

-"Si chicos, ya parecen matrimonio"- Dice Leorio.

-"Ustedes se pelean?"- pregunto Gon mientras esperaba su comida.

-"Pues si, muchas veces….nuestra primera pelea fue quien dormía a la derecha en nuestra cama"- Dijo Leorio sacándose los anteojos.

-"Wow…….porque nosotros nunca nos peleamos por ello T-T"- dice Gon mientras comía.

-"o.o Gon, no crees que comes mucho?"

-"Yo como cuando estoy depresivo"- Dice Gon.

-"Yo como cuando tengo antojos"

-"Tambien como cuando estoy feliz"

-"Como cuando tengo hambre"

-"Como cuando no hay que comer"- dice pensando Gon-"Pero también como cuando hay para comer"

-"o.o"

-"Como cuando me lastimo, como cuando me enfermo, pero también como cuando estoy sano"

-"¬¬"

-"Ah si, y como cuando no me lastimo…….o.o que sucede?"

-"Nada Gon ¬¬"- dicen todos.

-"Bien, yo me voy, un gusto conocerlos"- dice Mito y se va.

-"CHAU MITO-SAN nOn"- dice saludándola y los demás lo imitan.

**5 Minutos luego.**

-"QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO T-T"

-"Kurapika, nadie dijo nada n.nU"- Dice Leorio tratando de calmarlo.

-"ME DIJISTE GORDO! ¬¬"

-"No te dije gordo o.o"

-"SI ME DIJISTE BAKA"

-"pero…..baka es idiota amor, no es vaca, es baka"

-" NO ME IMPORTA! ME DIJISTE VACA GRANDE Y GORDA!"

-"T-T ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

-"Y ENCIMA ME GRITAS! MOZO, LA CUENTA!"

-"Pika ;-; por favor"

-"TT-TT como te atreves a decirme vaca grande y gorda ¬¬ cuando TU eras el que queria tener a los GEMELOS!"

-"pe….pero KURAPIKA"

-"NO VEZ QUE SOY MENOR DE EDAD! TE PODRIA ACUSAR CON EL UNICEF! PERVERTIDO"

-"NO NO! TODOS MENOS EL UNICEF!"

-"DEMACIADO TARDE" – llamando por teléfono.

-"AMOR, ESTAS HECHO UN MODELO! PERO NO LLAMES A UNICEF! ME HARAN PAGARLE LA COMIDA A 200 NIÑOS TT-TT"

-"Ok, -.- pero solo porque te quiero!"

-"Fiu!"

-"Que es la UNICEF?"- pregunta Gon.

-"Y que voy a saber yo"- dice Killua.

FIN DEL CAP 2

-----------

**Muchas gracias a todos por los RR, espero que les siga gustando el fic! Muchos besos y chauchas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Caete 10 veces pero no sobre mi!**

**Dedicado:** Dedicado a R Day por su embarazo, ojalá y que nasca sanito o sanita y que tengas una hermosa boda y luna de miel, y depaso lees mi fic XD. También se lo dedico a mi hermano Luciano y a mi nuera Candelaria y tambien a la futura beba, Solange.

----------

Era un hermoso día soleado, las aves cantaban suavemente el comienzo de día, la luz plena iluminaba los verdes campos cubiertos por una sutil escarcha. El joven Kurapica, su esposo, los gemelos y sus amigos estaban paseando por los terrenos de la casa de Kurapida. El pequeño Pietro intentaba caminar sin caerse, pero lo que logro fue estamparse tremendo arbol y caer al suelo.

-"ay!"- el pequeño Pietro cayo al suelo.

-"T-T teta!"- Lyan hacía berrinche encima del regazo de Kurapica.

-"Lyan, yo no tengo teta!"- explicó su padre a lo que buscaba el biberon de su pequeño hijo.

-"hasta que edad se le da el biberon a un niño?"- preguntó Gon a Killua.

-"No se Gon, eso depende de sus padres no?"- respondió Killua.

El día fue pasando de lo más normal, los gemelos peleaban por un osito de algodón que habían encontrado en el pateo, a lo que Kurapica se masajeaba las sienes del puro dolor de cabeza que le causaba ver a sus pequeños pelear, Leorio hacía un asado muy a lo argentino (de su viaje a la argentina aprendió mucho).

-"Tego hambe..."- dijo el menor de los gemelos.

-"io tamben tego hambe!"- secundo rapidamente el mayor.

-"Oh, no..."- musitó Leorio.

-"Más te vale que tengas de comer, sino no se callan!"- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-"Ya casi!"

-"Y como es ser padres de gemelos?"- preguntó Gon.

-"Pues, cuando uno esta trepando la biblioteca, el otro se lleva un enchufe en la boca...es algo normal, los dos hacen travezuras al mismo tiempo y para ello hay que tener 20 ojos en cada uno..."- suspiro en lo ultimo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con 20 ojos?"- preguntó confundido Killua.

-"Ya sabes, los niños en un parpadeo hacen muchas cosas, tu lo vez ahí sentado, parpadeas y ya tiene algun objeto llevandoselo en la boca!"

-"O simplemente poniendote papilla en mi gorra!"- nuevamente habló Leorio.

-"Y lo unico que saben decir es 'dame', 'mio' y 'quiero eso'"- murmuro el rubio.

-"Menos mal que no podemos tener hijos nosotros"- suspiro aliviado Killua.

-"Pero sería lindo tener hijitos -"

-"Si, asesinos..."

-"O.O...Hijos ¬¬!"

-"Asesinos! ¬¬"

-"HIJOS! O "

-"ASESINOS O "

-"Hijos y Asesinos son sinonimos"- Kurapika le quita el cuchillo de la mano a Lyan.

-"Mio! mio!"- dijo el pequeño extendiendo sus manitas.

-"No jovencito, esto no es tuyo..."

-"O.O...BUAAAAAAAAAA! T-T"

-"...y en cuatro segundos se larga a llorar el otro...mira...4, 3, 2...1..0!"

-"BUAAAAAAAAAA!"- chillo el otro.

-"Te lo dije!"

-"BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- lloraban a duo.

-"Callensen o no hay pure para ustedes"- regañó Kurapica acariciando el pelo a sus hijos.

Los niños calladitos se quedaron o por lo menos un rato.

-----------

CONTINUARA...

----------

Muchisimas gracias por todos los RR, este capitulo lo tenía bien guardado T-T y me olvide de publicarlo, espero que les guste.

**Tsurue:** aquí esta la continuacion, lamento el retrazo, jejejeje espero que te siga gustando Tsu.

**Kory:** Bueno, ya más adelante haré GK jejeje mientras tanto conformate si? XD besos.

**the ex dream:** Jajajaja, bueno ya lo explique en el cap anterior, Kurapika es kuruta, y los kurutas son hermafroditas por escases de mujeres, gracias por todo.

**Rei-chan:** Ya aqui esta el chao 3, lamento la tardanza, mi quedar colgado. sigue leyendo pliz ;O;.

**Mitsuki:** Gracias por tu comentario

**lyn fujisaki seguchi asakura: **ay que dulce! fic favorito jajaja cuando lo empence pense que iba a tener CERO RR XD pero bueno, gracias por eso y disculpen la demora.

**Kasuza-Zoaldyeck:** Gracias por leer mi fic...eh y por el comentario XD.

**akemi20:** Bueno, sobre si se casaron, en el cap anterior no, pero ellos ya estan casados, ya que en el cap anterior era dos años antes, en este ya estan casados, con respecto a lo de la araña, pues ya se termino la araña, aunque aun estan sueltos algunos de sus miembros y lo de lemon, no se, pero supongo que si quieren debo hacerlo jaja gracias por todo.

**Day R**: Si, lei tus fics y me tome prestadas algunas ideas con respecto a bebes, aunque con los niños son siempre lo mismo (Tengo dos hermanos pequeños y dos bebes que naceran), es más, yo creo que pari dos veces (soy hombre) pero pari dos veces porque cuido a mis hermanos como mis hijos XD. Espero que te guste y felicidades por tu embarazon, me llamo german por si te gusta mi nombre XDD aunque los que tienes en mente son lindos, gracias por tu comentario.

**sessho love: **Gracias por los alagos, y no tengo fotos de los niños pero si quieres te los dibujo jajaja aunque yo cero en dibujo eh?. Besotes y sigue leyendo XD pliz.

Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora.


End file.
